


Fooling Around

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Female Pyro, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro feels a bit naughty and she wants her Medic to accommodate her. Porn with no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooling Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I still really need some money. If you can send me like a dollar at my pay pal the.dead.madonna@gmail.com

“Pyro, not now.”

“Hurra hudda.”

Pyro ignored Medic’s protest and began to rub his crotch. Medic blushed, pushing her hands away. She merely giggled and went back to his pants. God, she was being persistent. He tried to push her away again but she merely undid his zipper.

“Someone might see us!” Medic’s face was turning red. “Stop!”

Pyro hummed as she undid the zipper on her suit. She pulled it down, revealing her breasts. Damnit, she never played fair. Medic stared while she started rubbing his cock. He shivered slightly, trying to suppress a moan.

“Pyro,” He breathed. “Can’t this wait?”

Pyro shook her head, pulling up her mask. He saw her red lips turned into a smile as she pulled his dick out of his boxers. She brought her tongue out and gave him a teasing lick.

“ _Verdammt_ ,” Medic groaned. “You are such a bad influence on me.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” She cooed in her soft voice.

She removed the mask, revealing her brightly dyed pink hair.

“Did you dye your hair again?” He asked.

“Ah, don’t change the subject,” She said, pulling his boxers down. “Oh, hello!”

Medic watched her take his cock in her mouth. This time, Medic let the moan out. God, she was fantastic at this. Her lips were so soft. She pulled back, grinning as she stood up. She kissed Medic, wrapping her arms around him. Medic closed his eyes, letting her kiss him. He really couldn’t argue with her when she got into one of her moods. Again she pulled back, but Medic growled and began to attack her neck with kisses.

“Oh, Jeter!” Pyro giggled.

“You brought this on yourself,” He purred. “Now take your punishment!”

He continued his kisses, heading down to her breasts. He placed his face between her breasts and motor boated her. She giggled again. Jeter reached behind her, undoing the clasp of her bra. He discarded it, kissing the soft, warm flesh. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of ash and her soap. Continuing to lavish her body with kisses, Jeter’s hand wandered down. He fiddled a bit until he found her panties. With a bit of maneuvering, his finger slipped into her pussy.

“Naughty, naughty.” She said.

“You’re the naughty one,” He whispered. “Teasing me even when I said no.”

“Well then, I guess you’re going to have to teach me a lesson.”

Smiling, Pyro pulled away. Jeter was about to protest but as she started to undress, he stayed silent. He watched as she pulled down her unicorn panties and leaned onto the medical table, her legs spread for him. As quick as he could, Jeter removed his clothing. God, she was so beautiful. Her dark, smooth skin, her various tattoos, even her scars. She was literally perfect.

“Watcha doing?” She asked.

“Just admiring,” He grinned, coming up behind her. “You are so gorgeous. I hope you realize that.”

“I guess I’m pretty hot.” She admitted.

“You’re more than just hot,” Medic purred, rubbing his cock. “You’re a goddess.”

“Oh Medic, you say the sweetest things,” She cooed. “Now give me that dick.”

“Oh, yes ma’am!”

Medic rammed into her pussy. He shivered, her warmth enveloping his cock. Pressing against her, he thrust into her. Her moans drove him made, making him go faster. He began to kiss her back, taking in her scent. Growling, he spanked her ass. He pulled back and looked down at her rear. Grinning, he placed a finger at her anus. He heard her gasp as he fingered it a bit. He continued to play with her hole while he fucked her. Such a dirty, naughty girl she was. He removed his finger, leaned back down and went harder.

Pyro suddenly shouted as she orgasmed. Medic didn’t stop. He grabbed a handful of her bright hair and pulled it. She looked like she was in a state of bliss. Medic grunted a few more times before he found his completion. He panted a bit, resting his head on hers. She smiled at him and kissed his nose.

“We should probably get cleaned up.” He said.

“Do we have to?”

“Yes, beloved. We have to work to do.”

“Shoot.” She pouted.

“But,” Medic pulled out. “We can have dinner later tonight. How does that sound?”

“That sounds nice,” She smiled at him. “Help me find my panties?”

“Of course, my dear.”


End file.
